Snow's Tears
by YaoiFanGurl2667
Summary: Jack and Jamie have been sending each other letters for years but haven't seen each other since Pitch's attack. Now after 10 years, Pitch has finally returned and is after Jamie and Jack. JackXJamie I do not own Rise of the Guardians. YAOI (in later Chapters). Do not read if you don't like.


It's been about 10 years since Pitch last attack, and the last time I've seen him. I would get letters from him every now and again. They would be sitting on my window sill every time. We would only write every little while so that no one would really find out about us, but during Christmas I had a reason to write to "Santa." My mom never thought it was weird that I wrote to "Santa" almost every other day...until I got older.

"Jamie, you can't still be writing to Santa, are you?" I look up from my letter that I was writing to "Santa."

"Mom, it's not that weird, I'm only doing it for Sophie. Once Sophie is old enough and doesn't want to believe anymore, then maybe, I'll stop too."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? Jamie you are turning 18 soon, and you're still writing to Santa. I understand why you are doing it, it just needs to stop. Okay honey?" She said as she came down for a hug trying to seek a peek at what I was writing, but I pushed it away with my elbow.

"Thanks mom, I understand." I turn around, and look back down at the letter as I hear the click of the door closing.

_Dear Jack,_

_ My mom is starting to question me about writing to Santa every year now, she says that I'm getting too old to write to Santa. If only she knew that Santa was really real, and this isn't just going to some post office to just sit there. She doesn't understand. I told her it was for Sophie but she was so young when Pitch attacked she don't remember every seeing you guys, she thinks it was all just a dream. She is starting to not believe anymore. But let's get off this subject. I hate talking about not believing. I miss you. I'm really hoping that I get to see you soon. You want to know what I asked Santa for this Christmas. Well you probably already know because you live with the guy. And to answer your question in your last letter, all I want for my birthday is, well, I want you. To see you is my birthday wish. Hope to see you soon. _

_ Love: Jamie._

I hope he gets this letter in time before my birthday, that would be awesome. And what would be awesome is if he came. I grin at the thought of seeing Jack again. But he has never come any other time, but it has been too long, so he just might.

I love but hate these letters, its nice to hear from him but it would be even better if I could see him. I run down the stairs like a silly school girl. Man, I need to keep cool. So I slow my pace, so my mom don't question me again. I sigh at the thought.

"Sophie, I'm going to the post office, did you want me to bring your letter too?" I say as I go past her in the living room.

"Yeah, just printing it off." Sophie says as she walks over to the printer. She slips it into an envelope, signs it and hands it to me. "Thanks Jamie." She says as she tilts her head, her crazy wild hair falling to one side, and smiles.

"No problem." I take the envelope from her and throw on my sweater. "See you in a bit."

I walk out the door and throw my hood up and pop in my head phones. I speed walk to the post office so I can mail it off faster. This is exciting, I don't know why it's so exciting this time, I do this all the time. On the way home I always stop and hang out at the lake, remember the last time I seen him. How did we get from there to here. How and when did these feeling start? I always ask my self this when I come here. But it a feeling I never want to let go. The more I think about him, the more nervous I get. I pull my legs up to my chest. I lean back on the tree trunk and think.

Its dark before I head back. "Jamie, where have you been?"

"Mmm, I was... hanging out with my friends." I said as I try to avoid my mother and head for the stairs.

"No you weren't I called your friends, they didn't know where you were either. Someone mentioned a lake?" My heart skipped a beat. We all agreed that we wouldn't talk about that. "Where you hanging around the lake across town. You know that's dangerous, what were you doing there? Jamie, are you okay? If there is anything you need, I'm here. You can talk to me." I look up her, my face is probably pale as fuck.

"Mmm, no Mom, nothing is wrong, I'm okay. And yeah I know." I try to squeeze pass her but she stops me.

"I love you, please tell me if anything is wrong." She has the most serious face.

"Mom, I love you too, but really, I'm fine." she steps aside and I run up the stairs and into my room. I shut and lock my room door. Sigh. I sit at my desk and boot up my laptop. "sign in?" Yes, I do, thank you very much. "click." Pippa is online, popped up. "Incoming msg."

"Hey man. I told your mom about the lake. I'm sorry...but we are all worried about you. It's been 10 years, they're not coming back. Yes, we still believe in them, but they aren't coming back."

"Delete." I know you can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes now. I shut my laptop and pop in my head phones and turn up my music.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to a dead iPod. I roll over, my alarm clock say 1:30 am. Ugh. I climb out of bed, walk over to the window sill, nothing. I take off my clothes and I'm left in my boxers, I climb back into bed and pull the covers over my face and fall back a sleep.

I awake to a knock at my window, I turn and look at my clock again, 3:45 am. I roll back over and ignore it. It was just the wind.

"Jamie?" It was a whisper.

I roll out of bed confused, I'm just dreaming. "Knock, Knock." but it was a very quite knock. I open my window and there she is, the Tooth fairy. My heart sinks a little. "Tooth fairy? What are you doing here?" I say. Then realizing that I'm still in my boxers. I back up slowly. "Hold that thought." I go in my dresser and pull out some sweat pants. I turn around and there she is standing in front of me. "It's Pitch." She said floating to my bed and sitting.

"What do you mean, "Its Pitch?"" Saying his name sent shivers down my spine.

"He has Jack..." My heart stopped. I look up at her in shock, shes staring at her hands, and tears start to roll down her cheek. Baby Tooth came out from behind her and starts hugging her cheeks. I just stand there and stare at her.

"What...What do you mean he has Jack? Why? How? I don't understand." I can't stand anymore, I fall to my knees.

"We will find him mate." I felt a paw touch my shoulder. Bunny?

I can't say anything. Where has he taken him? I don't understand. Why would he want to take Jack? I can feel them coming. The tears. I look up and see North, and Sandy. They have saddest looks on their faces. Bunny's beside me. And I see Tooth sitting on my bed. I can't hold it back anymore, they just come out.

"He left this." Bunny hands me an envelope with my name on it. I whip away the tears and stare at it for a minute. I open it, it's a letter from Pitch.

_Jamie._

_I have something that belongs you. If you want him alive and not taken over by my beautiful darkness. You know where to find me._

_ Your nightmare is coming true._

I just stare at the paper. I read it over and over. This isn't real. I look up and see everyone still around me. "North..." My voice cracked. "How did this happen?" I try to stand but I feel if I go any higher I will just fall right back down again, so I just sit back down. North bends down so he is level with me.

"Jack was given the same letter. So he thought that Pitch had taken you. He went alone, he didn't tell us anything until we went into his room and seen his letter and him gone. Latter that day we had a letter come in addressed to you. We don't know why he wanted us to give it to you." North rested his hand on my shoulder. "We are going to find him Jamie, you just need to tell us where he is."

I blink a couple of times. "I-I don't know where he is." Everyone just stared at me like I was spouse to know.

"But in the letter it says that you know where to find him!" That was Tooth. She sounds pissed.

"Tooth! No need to get mad, we will find him." North said standing up.

"Your right, I'm sorry Jamie."

I finally stand up. "But why would he want the both of us?" I can see the confusion in everyone's face.

Sandy floats in between us all and points to his head, were a heart of sand formed. My heart breaks at the sight of it.

Tooth looks at me and asks "You and Jack are in love?" Then everyone else turns and stares at me. North jumps in.

"Of course, how can you guys have not noticed, it has gone on for some time now. I noticed it after 2 years of them writing to each other."

I look down at my fingers, and squeeze them shut."But that still doesn't answer why he wants us together, I don't understand."

"Pitch was a victim of the darkness. The darkness had consumed his daughter and he had to kill her. He was so upset about her death, the darkness composed him. Maybe he is taking away the people who love each other so they feel the pain and the darkness he felt way back then. But if he does that the darkness will consume the world, if that was his plan." North suggested.

I'm still confused though. "But North, why come back now, and not before?"

"Your love for each other is stranger then it ever was." Tooth whispered.

Bunny's ears started to twitch. "There's someone coming." He whispered.

The door handle started rattling, then there was a knock.

"Jamie, honey, are you awake?" She said as she rattled the door knob again.

I slowly walk over to the door. Should I answer it or just pretend I'm sleeping. I stand at the door listening, for what? I don't know. Maybe her foot steps walking away, or to hear Jacks voice, for him to tell me this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up any second. I hear her bedroom door close. I turn around and see that every one is gone. The note and one of North's magic crystal balls are left on my bed.

I sit on my bed asking myself questions. Why not take me first? Why us? I clutch the letter in my hand. What am I going to do? I look around for my backpack and remember that Sophie had borrowed for a sleep over she had a couple of nights ago. I walk over to my dresser and grab a bunch of clothes and throw it on my bed. I grab a shirt and sweater to wear. "I think that's everything." I unlock my door and walk across the hall to Sophie's room. I slowly opened her door to see her sleeping at the end of her bed. "Some things never change." I giggled. I see from the corner of my eye I see my back pack, I quickly grab it and walk back to my room.

I threw all the clothes that was on my bed into the backpack and quickly wrote a note for my mom and left it on my bed. I threw the ball that North had left me and the North pole appeared. I look back at my bed and back to the portal and jumped in.


End file.
